Sorry, I Love Him
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Hati dan perasaan yang tak dapat dipaksa, mengoyak si merah muda yang masih terlalu dini untuk harus merasakannya. Tak ada kebahagian yang bisa tertanam diatas kata 'khianat' ini yang sudah mulai merebak bahkan menjalar keseluruh urat nadi yang saling bertautan. Apa ini bahagia untu potret diri dua insan tersebut?- SiBum, ShinBum/ ONE-SHOOT-COMPLETE/RnR


"Mulai hari ini.. aku Choi Siwon, adalah tunangan dari Kim Kibum. Dan tak ada satu namja pun yang bisa merebutnya dariku" tutur seorang namja yang bernama Siwon tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan dimple dikedua pipinya. Digenggamya erat kedua tangan yeoja yang berada dihadapannya tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghe Bummie…" ucap Siwon.

"Ne, nado Wonnie.." jawab Kibum. Mendengar tutur lembut Kibum, Siwon lansung melayangkan sebuah ciuman manis dibibir merah Kibum. Sontak Kibum kaget. Pipinya merah merekah dengan tindakan cepat Siwon barusan. Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan menjadi music pendukung kemesraan mereka sesaat.

Sebuh acara pertunangan disalah satu ruang hotel berkelas atas, para tamu yang hadir menatap takjub ciuman hangat dua sejoli yang baru meresmikan acara pertunangan mereka. Pertunangan seorang pengusaha kaya tunggal, dengan berjibun harta dan kekuasaan yang takkan habis dan lenyap hingga tujuh turunan akan datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, anak dari mendiang Choi Kangin dan juga Park Leeteuk.

"Mereka sungguh pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara..Aigoo!" cibir seorang namja sembari membawa nampan yang berisi lima buah wine diatasnya.

.

"_**Sang mentari kian tersenyum memancarkan cahayanya. Bahagia? Sebuah kata yang kian merasuk makhluk yang menjadi pelampiasan dari sang mentari. Tapi, kenapa rembulan itu tak menunjukkan kebahagiannya? Cahayanya tak mampu menandingi mentari.. Bukankah mereka satu?"**_

.

**Sorry, but I Love Him**

**Pair : ShinBumWon (Shindong x Kibum x Siwon)**

**Warning : Typo, Geje, Ooc, Bad Language, CrackPair, Don't read if you BASH!**

(eFeF ni kubuat atas permintaan sobatku tergeje sejagad raya #plokk..plok..plok..

Jadi, kalau para reader gag suka ma pairnya, author dengan senang hati mengiklhaskan kalian mengeroyok sobat author itu..#plakk)

.

.

**Ini hari weekend bukan? **Hari yang tepat digunakan untuk bersenang-senang maupun bersantai ria dirumah kan? Dan juga menjadi primadona bagi kebanyakan insan disudut kota Seoul saat ini. Tapi tidak dengan namja tambun satu ini. Semua hari untuknya sama saja. Kesibukannya sebagai pengantar makanan cepat saji, bahkan dapat membutakannya akan tanggal yang tertera dikalender saat ini. Tapi, bukankah bila seorang pekerja keras, bobot badannya akan semakin berkurang? #ni ceritakan author yg buat…

"Aigoo… pekerjaanku sungguh menguras habis tenagaku" ucapnya bermonolog. Ia berjalan gontai sembari mendorong sepeda motornya yang mogok. Jalanan yang mendaki, mengingat pesanan yang harus ia antarkan berlokasi didaerah perbukitan. Hati dan juga fisiknya kian menjerit memberontak untuk sejenak beristirahat, tapi bila itu memang harus.. bagaimana nasib pelanggan yang menunggunya dan juga makanan yang ia bawa akan cepat mendingin nantinya.

"Ayo Shin Donghee… Fighting!" ucapnya lagi. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya keatas seakan ia telah memenangkan sebuah liga campion dunia. Terukir senyuman konyol dari bibir manisnya, menambah pemanis dipipi chubbynya. Shin Donghee a.k.a Shindong berkacak pinggang memandang daerah sekitar. Decak kagum terhadap daerah tersebut mengelung disanubarinya. Tempat nan begitu indah, udara yang begitu sejuk yang bersemayam dicuaca yang cukup panas saat itu.

"Kajja..kajja.." teriaknya semangat. Shindong memutar tubuhnya hendak mengambil lagi kendali motor matic kesayangannya yang dari tadi ia diamkan. Matanya terbelalak 360 derajat, melihat sang kekasih yang meninggalkannya berjalan mundur. "Aigoo.. chagiya…" teriak Shindong frustasi. Ia berlari gontai mengejar sang kekasih yang seakan mengejeknya akan langkahnya yang cukup lamban.

"Chagiya… tunggu!" teriaknya lagi. Heii.. dia hanya benda mati tuan Shin. Dia bukanlah manusia yang bisa mendengar teriakanmu itu. Dan bagaimana sebuah motor matic bisa menjaga keseimbangannya disaat tumpuannya hanya mempunyai dua roda? Huhh, bukankah teknologi cukup canggih di abad 20 ini? Dengan hanya menambah satu tumpuan roda lagi, bukankah kekasih dari Shindong tersebut dapat berdiri kokoh?

**Brakkk**

Shindong tercekat dengan apa dilihatnya. Kekasihnya menabrak seorang yeoja yang tengah memeriksa mesin mobilnya dipinggir trotoar. "Omo!" kagetnya sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak luput juga dengan tatapan ketakutan dari onyx matanya. Shindong menambah laju larinya, mendekati tempat kekasihnya dan yeoja tersebut terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya di aspal.

"Omo!.. Gwechana noona?" Tanya Shindong panic. Yeoja tersebut tampak berang, terlihat jelas dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil yang berasal dari bibir pulmnya.

"Gwechanayo tuan…" jawabnya datar tanpa menatap Shindong, si pemilik sekuter keramat baginya. Ia menepuk pelan pakaian tebalnya yang nampak mencolok membaluti kulit putihnya yang mulus. "Mianhe noona atas keteledoran saya.." ujar Shindong, sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Setelah ia rasa pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah rapi layaknya seperti semula, yeoja tersebut beralih menatap Shindong yang membungkuk dalam kepadanya.

"Oppa.." panggilnya. Dengan sigap Shindong berdiri tegap, memandang yeoja tersebut yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa' tadi. Yeoja tersebut tersenyum lebar menatap Shindong lekat. Tampak jelas deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi, menghiasi bibirnya serta lengkungan senyuman yang menjadi nilai plus wajah manisnya.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Shindong bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat kekanan dan tampak seperti oraang bodoh yang kini tersesat. Oh, jangan salahkan otaknya yang memang dapat dikatakan terlalu standar dalam mengingat sesuatu.. Tapi, bukankah memang wajar bila seorang Shin Donghee menjadi bingung dengan kenyataan ajaib ini? Seorang yeoja cantik dan glamour mengenal baik dirinya..#plakkk

"Aku Kim Kibum. Hoobe Shin oppa, yang berwajah jelek dan juga memiliki postur tubuh diatas rata-rata itu.." tuturnya.

"MWOOO? K..kau Kibum-sshi?" Tanya Shindong memastikan. Terdapat anggukan pasti dari seorang Kibum, dan membuat Shindong sweatdrop ditempat menemani kekasihnya yang masih terkapar dipinggir trotoar.

.

"_**Rembulan menemui bintang yang terpuruk sedih disampingnya. Sebuah senyum ketulusan mereka umbar satu sama lain. Saling menguatkan akan tugas yang kini mereka emban"**_

_**.**_

Matahari telah lelah dan enggan mengemban tugasnya menyinari semesta ini. Sang rembulan, dengan senang hati menggantikan posisi mentari yang tampak letih itu. Walau cahayanya tak sehebat mentari, redup dan juga hanya mampu untuk menyinari dirinya sendiri, sungguh.. itu sangatlah indah. Menatapnya dengan pesona yang mengurung dirinya dalam keterpesonaannya tersebut. Begitupun dengan namja satu ini. Sosok namja atletis, berdiri mendekati jendela ruang kerjanya.. dan ikut terhipnotis akan keeksotisan dari rembulan tersebut.

Tampak sebuah kebahagian tergambar diwajahnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil melengkung disudut bibirnya. Dihentak-hentaknya jemari tangannya secara perlahan dijendela. Sesekali, ia menggambarkan pola-pola abstrak dan entah apa maksud dari pola yang ia buat.

Setelah ia rasa puas akan semua kegiatan konyolnya, ia kembali duduk dikursi kekuasaannya. Sebuah kursi terpenting diperusahaan yang memang ia miliki, Direktur. Dan sebuah perusahaan yang teramat berpengaruh didalam dunia bisnis Korea, bahkan didunia. Hyundai. Sebuah perusahaan property ternama, dengan pemilik tunggalnya.. Choi Siwon. Yup, memang Siwonlah yang mengendalikan perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh tuan Choi Kangin padanya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat disaat umurnya masih 15th. Ia hidup sendiri, tak ada sanak saudara yang mampu membuatnya bertumpu. Dan disaat umurnya yang masih belia itu, disisi lain ia juga harus menjadi penopang akan puing-puing kehidupan dari para pegawai Appanya yang memang bergantung hidup pada perusahaan Choi.

"Ada apa tuan? Tampaknya anda sedang berbahagia?" Tanya seorang namja. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja dihadapan meja kerjanya, melayangkan senyum cassanovanya kepada namja tersebut.

"Anniya.. hanya saja sebuah ide gila mendatangiku, untuk surprise yang akan kuberikan pada Bummie nanti.." jawabnya ramah. Ia berdiri dari singasananya, mengambil ponsel dimejanya sembari mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

**From : Wonnie**

**Apakah kau ada waktu chagi?**

**From : Bummie**

**Wae chagi? Aku sedang bersama temanku.. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu. Mianhe**

Sekejap raut wajah Siwon berubah murung. Kecewa. Sungguh rasa itu kini berkecamuk dalam raganya. Terlintas sebuah fikiran kolot 'apakah ini hanya alibi Kibum seorang?'. Ditepisnya keras fikiran kolot yang akan dengan mudah menjadi boomerang untuk hubungannya sendiri dengan Kibum.

"Gwechanayo tuan?" Tanya namja yang sedari tadi masih setia berdiri didepan meja kerjanya Siwon. "Gwechanayo Donghae-ah" jawab Siwon singkat. Ia hanya diam, dan beralih pada tumpukan berkas-berkas yang sudah menggunung dimeja kerjanya.

"Mianhamnida tuan. Bukankah tadi anda menghubungi saya untuk membereskan semua berkas-berkas ini? Tapi kenapa sekarang anda malah mempelajari lagi berkas-berkas tersebut?" Tanya Donghae.

Siwon menghempaskan berkas yang ada ditangannya. Ia menunduk dalam. Kacau. Fikirannya tak mampu ia kendalikan lagi. Masalah pribadi, kini telah ia campur bautkan dengan perusahaannya. Bukankah itu dinamakan ketidak professionalan, tuan Choi yang terhormat?

"Hahh.. mianhe Donghae-ah. Aku lupa bila ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku pelajari malam ini juga" jawab Siwon berbohong.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang berkutat dengan dunianya. Ditatapnya sebentar kondisi atasannya saat ini. Donghae hanya bisa mendesah sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Semoga Tuhan memberkati anda tuan" gumam Donghae, lalu menutup pintu kerja Siwon.

Sepeninggal Donghae, lagi-lagi Siwon menghempaskan berkas yang ia pegang ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia tak mampu berkonsentrasi saat ini. Fikirannya kini melayang pada satu sosok yang sungguh ia cintai, Kim Kibum. Yeoja yang secara resmi 9 bulan yang lalu menjadi tunangannya. Walau pertunangan yang memang telah diatur oleh kedua orang tua mereka, Siwon yakin akan perasaan Kibum yang sama halnya terhadapnya… sama-sama saling jatuh cinta. Tapi, apakah kau yakin bila Kim Kibum mencintaimu? Perasaan bimbang mendomisili relung hatinya.

.

"_**Mendung. Sekelabat awan hitam menutupi sang mentari.. Ia tampak bahagia. Terlihat jelas akan cahaya terang yang ia berikan. Tapi.. sekejap, cahaya itu kian meredup akan awan hitam yang akan menumpahkan amarahnya pada mereka dibawah jangkauannya, Hujan!"**_

.

Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit mendalam, tak dihiraukan dua insan yang bersuka hati. Tawa dan canda mendominasi hati mereka. Uap dingin beku, yang keluar dari lantai ice skating tempat kedua insan tersebut bersenang-senang, tak mampu mengubris kebahagian diantara mereka. Apakah ini layak dikatakan pertemuan antara seorang hoobe dan juga sunbae yang tlah lama tak bertemu?

"Ahhaa… kau tampak lucu oppa.." tawa Kibum. Tawanya lansung pecah saat didapatinya Shindong yang sulit beradaptasi dengan dunia ice skating ini. Badannya yang tambun, sulit untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sering kali terjatuh dilantai yang cukup dingin tersebut.

"Aishh.. kurasa diawal kau belajar memainkannya, kau bahkan lebih memalukannya dariku kan?" Tanya Shindong sinis. Kibum masih saja tertawa lepas menertawakan Shindong yang teramat harus dikasihani. Ia mendekati Shindong dan mencoba menolongnya berdiri.

Kibum menjulurkan tangannya sembari memberikan pertolongan. Shindong menerima uluran tangan tersebut, dan bertumpu pada tangan kecil Kibum, menjadi penopangnya untuk berdiri tegap. Tapi, jangan salahkan tubuh Kibum yang terlampau kecil dibandingkan tubuh Shindong. Ia tak mampu menahan tumpuan badan Shindong, dan berdampak ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya dilantai ice skating tersebut.

Melihat kepanikan wajah Kibum saat terjatuh, Shindong tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga airmatanya sedikit keluar. Kibum hanya merengut dalam diam. Matanya tak lepas memandang Shindong yang masih menertawakannya dengan tatapan manja.

"Oppa…" rengek Kibum dengan manja. Shindong terdiam sejenak dan beralih menatap Kibum yang memandangnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

**Degg..**

Jantung Shindong berdegup kencang ketika memandang wajah Kibum yang tengah merajuk itu. 'Ada apa denganku? Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?' batin Shindong seakan meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Detak jantungnya semakin memacu kencang memandangi Kibum jauh lebih dalam. Mata kelamnya yang seakan misterius, Bibir pulmnya yang merah merekah, bahkan kulit mulusnya seputih salju.. membuat Shindong mabuk bukan main akan kemolekkan yeoja dihadapannya kini. 'Oh..ingat Shin Donghee.. dia sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan..' batin Shindong.

"Oppa.. waeyo?" Tanya Kibum sembari melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Shindong. Shindong sadar akan perlakuan Kibum tersebut. Suaranya tercekat hebat, saat mendapati jarak pandangannya dan juga Kibum yang tak lebih dari satu meter. Dengan reflex, Shindong menjauhkan wajah Kibum dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kibum terdorong sedikit kebelakang, dan sontak membuat dirinya sendiri kaget.

"Oppa.." decak Kibum manja.

"Aishh.. sudahlah. Udara semakin dingin Kibum sshi. Ayo kita kekafe seberang sana.. sembari menghangatkan tubuh kita" ajak Shindong.

"Tapi oppa.." bantah Kibum lembut.

"Apa kau mau mati kedinginan disini? Kajja…" ucap Shindong dingin. Ia berusaha berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah. Kibum hanya menatap Shindong dengan heran. 'Ada apa dengannya?' fikir Kibum.

.

**Sorry, but I love Him**

.

Kibum dan juga Shindong kini berada di café de'lays, sebuah café sederhana disebrang area ice skating tempat mereka bermain tadi. Daerah duduk pojokkan menjadi pilihan utama mereka. Sebuah jendela yang cukup lebar dengan pemandangan kota Seoul disaat malam, menjadi suguhan utama ditempat tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa tuan? Nyonya?" Tanya seorang waitress kepada mereka. Kibum dan juga Shindong memandang sejenak daftar menu yang disodorkan pada mereka.

"Cappucino.. dan jangan terlalu masih" ucap Kibum dan juga Shindong kompak. Sejenak mereka terdiam, saling mengumbar tatapan dan seketika tawa diantara mereka pecah.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya waitress tersebut dengan lembut.

"Anni.. itu saja" jawab Kibum lembut. Shindong masih tertawa kecil, begitu juga dengan Kibum. Hangat dan juga Serasi. Mungkin dua kata itu yang jelas cocok untuk mereka. Walau perbedaan yang memang kontras diingat lebih lanjut, tapi apakah semuanya akan terhalangi?, Tidak. Semua akan berubah, sesuai waktu yang terus bergulir.

"Seleramu masih sama oppa? Kukira, kau suka kopi pahit seperti ahjussi-ahjussi diluar sana ahaha" ujar Kibum. Shindong hanya tertawa kecil. Matanya yang mengecil disaat tertawa, terlihat bila ia tengah tertidur. Tapi, tidakkah kalian tahu? Bila namja tersebut tengah memperhatikan setiap pola tingkah yeoja dihadapannya?

"Kau juga Kibum-ssi.. Bukankah ini artinya kita berjodoh?" gumam Shindong. Kibum seketika diam. Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan yang baru dilontarkan Shindong barusan. "Tak dipungkiri semua bisa terjadi oppa.." jawab Kibum dengan senyuman kecutnya.

Rasa canggung mendominasi mereka kini. Terkadang kesunyian menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Menunduk, dan saling mencuri pandang..layaknya remaja pada umumnya, tergambar jelas dari tingkah mereka. "Ini pesanan anda tuan..nyonya…" kata seorang waitress memecah keheningan mereka. Dengan sigap, Shindong menyeruput minumannya dengan cepat. Kibum hanya tertunduk malu akan sikap konyol Shindong tersebut. Masih dengan sikap elegant yang melekat didirinya Kibum, ia meminum cappucinonya dengan anggun. Shindong memperhatikan itu dari sudut gelasnya.

"Oppa… kenapa kita terlalu canggung nde?" tanya Kibum. Shindong menaruh gelasnya. Ia berdiri tegap, sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipinya Kibum. "Waeyo oppa?" tanya Kibum lembut. Entah disengaja atau memang wajah cantiknya yang berbuat, Kibum beberapa kali mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya dengan imut.

"Kau sengaja atau tidak, aku sudah tak kuat lagi akan sikapmu itu… apa kau sengaja meninggalkan busa dibibirmu itu?" tanya Shindong. "Mwo?" kaget Kibum. Mulutnya yang membulat penuh, kini terbungkam oleh mulut Shindong. Sebuah ciuman manis yang Shindong lontarkan kedalam bibir pulm Kibum. Yeoja tersebut tampak kaget diawal. Tapi, kelamaan ia mampu menikmati ciuman lembut Shindong. Dikalungkannya kedua lengannya keleher Shindong, begitupun sebaliknya Shindong. Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang tercipta, semakin mendominasi ciuman hangat mereka.

"Saranghe Bummie…" ucap Shindong disela ciumannya.

"Nado saranghe oppa.." jawab Kibum. Tidakkah ciuman panas mereka itu tampak nista dipandang orang lain? Tidakkah kalian perhatikan, bila kini satu insan memandang kalian dengan rapuhnya?

Seseorang namja yang melihat pemandangan menjijikkan dihadapannya, bergegas pergi meninggalkan kafe yang baru ia kunjungi. Niat hatinya diawal, yang ingin menikmati coffe latte di tengah dinginnya cuaca malam, kini ia harus disuguhkan oleh sesuatu yang lebih pahit dari coffe hitam. "Lupakan Wonnie.." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

" _**Rembulan itu tampak bahagia bersama bintang kecil yang tak ternilai itu… Mentari yang berusaha mendekatinya, harus berfikir ulang mendekatinya yang memang sudah terhalang oleh sebilah belati yang telah terasah tajam. Ia meringkuk malu, akan sinarnya yang tampak lebih unggul dari rembulan."**_

.

Siwon hanya termangu dimeja kerjanya. Memikirkan accident yang harus dilihatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Kibum jarang sekali mengunjunginya walau hanya bersay hello dikantor atau dirumah. Terbesit dihatinya yang ingin membandingkan antara dirinya dan juga namja tambun selingkuhan tunangannya. Bukankah ia lebih dari segalanya? Namja itu hanya namja tambun biasa dengan latar belakang keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan Choi Siwon yang mempunyai segalanya. Tapi? Kenapa pujaan hatinya lari dari pelukannya? Dan memlih namja yang terlanjur biasa tersebut?. Siwon hanya terdiam. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya keatas meja. "Wae tuan?" tanya Donghae. Siwon terkesiap. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah bodohnya ini.

"Wonnie…" sapa seseorang. Seorang yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Suaranya yang mengalun lembut, menjadi candunya yang sangat ia rindukan. Siwon beralih menatap yeoja tersebut dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Saya permisi dulu tuan..Nyonya.." salam Donghae

"Ne.." jawab Kibum riang. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang berada diruang besar ini. Kibum menatap Siwon lembut, dan Siwon membalas senyuman itu dengan tatapan hangatnya. "Kau tidak merindukanku eoh? Aishh.."decak Kibum. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap Siwon.

"Chagi.." ujar Siwon

"Ne?" tanya Kibum penasara. Ditatapnya intens obsidian mata Siwon yang terkesan memburunya.

"Panggil aku oppa.." jawab Siwon dingin. Seperkian detik Kibum hanya diam mematung, dan tertawa pelan. " Kau seperti anak-anak Wonnie.." tuturnya.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan oppa.. kau hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan nama kecilku. Tak penah kau memanggilku dengan kata yang manis..."

"Ahah..arra..arra oppa..oppa…" jawab Kibum. Ia hanya tertawa kecil akan perlakuannya sendiri yang terlalu ia paksakan. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia hanya tersenyum kecut akan penuturan Kibum barusan. 'Bahkan panggilanmu terhadapku saja terlalu kontras dengan panggilanmu terhadap namja itu dengan manjanya.. Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku dari awal Bummie?' batin Siwon. Ia beranjak dari kursi kekuasaannya dan menghampiri Kibum yang duduk disebarangnya. Dikatupnya kedua pipi Kibum dengan tangan kekarnya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Kibum. Tapi Kibum? Mengalihkan pandangannya dari hadapan Siwon.

"Kita belum menikah Wonnie. Aku tak ingin kau kebablasan nantinya" ucapnya dingin. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut. Dilepasnya tautannya dari kedua pipi Kibum. 'Dan sekarang? Kau tak ingin aku menciumimu? Apakah kau sudah menghakpatenkan bibirmu untuk namja itu Bummie?' batin Siwon.

.

"_**Kian rasa pembatas yang menghalangi rasa indah mereka. Rembulan itu hanya tampak bahagia dengan bintang kecil itu dan tak menghiraukan Mentari yang membara dengan amarahnya… Dan terbukti akan hari yang terik, kepanasan akan kekuatan yang berlebihan yang ia pancarkan"**_

_**.**_

Walau tampak dari luar, Siwon menganggap keabsenan Kibum dari hidupnya tidak terlalu bermasalah.. tapi tidak dengan sanubarinya yang semakin gusar. Hatinya meringis akan sikap tidak adil Kibum yang memperlakukannya sebegitu hinanya ini. Apa salahnya? Hanya pertanyaan kolot yang slalu menghantuinya. Apakah yeoja itu telah bosan padanya? Akh… berbagai hipotesis yang menggerogoti seluruh fikirannya hanya membuatnya semakin bodoh dengan keadaan ini. Tapi itu dulu.. waktu dimana Kibum mulai meninggalkan jejak langkahnya jauh dibelakang Siwon.

Kini namja tampan itu tau, bila sosok bidadari yang slalu dipujanya memang tak pernah menjatuhkan hati padanya. Keterpaksaan. Kata itulah yang cocok untuk Kibum dulu. Sebuah keadaan yang memaksanya harus mau dengan namja pilihan orang tuanya. Sebuah perjanjian yang menurutnya kuno diera kehidupan muda orang tua mereka. Terkejut? Tentu. Kecewa? Sangat. Marah? Sekali. Semua perasaan itu slalu bergemuruh dalam dada Siwon. Iklhas? Cukup susah. Mencoba mengiklhaskan yeoja yang ia cintai begitu saja, sama saja ia harus membunuh setengah kehidupannya. Serakah. Memang itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi.. bukankah perasaan tak dapat dipaksakan? Mengikat satu hati yang memang bukan cocok padamu, itu sama saja mengikat seluruh hidupmu dalam kesakitan yang teramat pilu.

.

**Sorry, but I love Him**

.

Shindong berlenggang santai dengan banyak kantong plastic putih yang bergelayut manja disela-sela jarinya. Siul-siulan kecil, menandakan kebahagiaan yang menderanya. Sesaat ia berhenti, memandang bahagia sebuah rumah dengan perkarangan yang cukup luas. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, dengan matanya memancarkan ketulusan dan juga kerinduan darinya.

"Ahjumma.. dongsaengduel.. aku datang…" teriaknya lantang. Ia berjalan menuju perkarangan rumah tersebut yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi yang tampak kokoh.

"Shin hyung…." Panggil seorang namja kecil nan kurus dari dalam. Ia berhambur lari keluar, dan memeluk perut buncit Shindong yang mencuat timbul. Shindong hanya terkekeh kecil akan perlakuan bocah tersebut. Ditaruhnya kantong plastic tersebut ketanah. Diusapnya pelan surai hitam namja tersebut, menyalurkan sayang yang memang menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya.

"Panggil semua Kyunnie.." ucap Shindong lembut.

"Heum. Hyung.. Dongsaeng..yadongsaeng.. Shin Hyung membawa makanan kembali…" teriaknya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, untuk mengumpulkan semua penghuni rumah tersebut. Semua anak-anak yang memang menjadi penghuninya, berhuyung-huyung berhamburan keluar mendekati Shindong. Sebuah rumah yang bukan sembarangan rumah. Sebuah rumah yang memang digunakan menampung anak-anak yang ditelantarkan keluarga mereka. Sebuah rumah yang terlalu familiar dengan kata 'Panti Asuhan' dibandingkan dengan sebuah rumah, yang diharuskan mempunyai seorang kepala keluarga dan juga sosok ibu yang penyayang didalamnya.

"Shindong ya.." sapa seseorang. Shindong terhenti dari aktivitasnya membagi makanan dan beralih berjalan menuju sosok tersebut. Dipeluknya hangat sosok yeoja yang memang telah menjadi sosok ibu bagi para anak-anak yang memang haus akan kasih sayang dari kata ibu tersebut.

"Wookie ahjumma.."

"Gomapta chagi…" tuturnya lembut. Shindong tersenyum akan penuturan yeoja tersebut. Mereka berdua beralih duduk dikursi yang tersedia diteras rumah tersebut. Sebuah perbincangan ringan yang yang saling mereka lontarkan satu sama lain, menandakan betapa akrabnya hubungan yang terjalin baik ini. Keindahan yang tercipta dari guratan tawa kecil anak-anak, membuat aksen kehidupan yang tercipta dirumah tersebut semakin hangat dirasakan.

"Shindong ya.."

"Ne ahjumma.."

"Pergilah ke halaman belakang… ada yang sudah menunggumu"

"Nugu?"tanya Shindong bingung. Wookie hanya tersenyum misterius, lalu beranjak menuju kumpulan anak-anak yang masih asyik dengan permainan mereka. Shindong berdiri. Sesekali, diliriknya Wookie yang mengangguk menandakan 'masuklah'.

Walau sedikit ragu bercampur rasa penasaran, Shindong melangkah masuk menuju perkarangan belakang panti ini. Tiap inci langkah yang ia jejaki, begitu terasa kelu saat ujung pintu menuju halaman belakang sudah tampak didepan matanya. Ia terus melangkah, sampai mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri tegap memandang lepas seluk beluk isi dari perkarangan tersebut. Seorang namja yang cukup familiar dimatanya, dan mungkin cukup dikenalnya baik.

"Siwonnie"

"Oraemaniyeyo, Shin-ah" tutur Siwon. Ia melangkah menghampiri Shindong. Dipeluknya sebentar tubuh gempal tersebut. Shindong hanya membatu. Mencerna dengan kadar fikirannya yang standar, akan sikap Siwon yang terkesan jauh dari kata biasa ini.

"Tumben sekali..orang super sibuk sepertimu, mau mengunjungiku Wonnie" ucap Shindong sembari tersenyum. Siwon beranjak duduk dibangku yang memang sudah ada dihalaman belakang. Sebuah bangku kayu, dengan cat coklat yang tampak mengkilap bila diterpa mentari. Siwon tersenyum hangat, menampilkan lesung pipi yang memang telah terpajang manis diwajahnya. Pandangannya, ia edarkan keseluruh penjuru taman. Shindong hanya mampu diam, menatap Siwon dengan sikap anehnya tersebut.

"Ya!" kata Shindong setengah berteriak. Siwon beralih menatap Shindong dengan senyuman yang masih melekat dipipinya. Dilebarkannya tangannya, mensejajarkan dengan punggung bangkunya. Ia menatap langit, berusaha menantang mentari yang telah tertutup oleh dedaunan.

"Kau sepertinya tampak bahagia hyung" gumam Siwon.

"Ne.." jawab Shindong seraya tersenyum. Siwon kembali duduk seperti semula. Dan kali ini tatapan sendu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa karna seorang wanita?"

"Ne" jawab Shindong tersenyum malu. Ia menunduk dalam menyembunyikan raut kemerahan yang tiba tercetak diwajahnya.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintainya?" tanya Siwon. Shindong mengangguk pelan. Dan anggukan itu membuat Siwon tersenyum miris.

"Dia adalah hoobeku semasa SMA. Kami saling menyukai. Tetapi, waktu yang belum berpihak kepada kami. Dan sekarang kami bertemu kembali…Tapi,sepertinya waktu juga belum bisa merestui kami" cerita Shindong. Wajahnya tampak sendu seraya bercerita. Begitupun Siwon yang mendenganya.

"Wae?"

"Dia bilang..dia sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan, tetapi ia tidak menyukainya. Diawal..aku telah membentengi hatiku agar rasaku ini tak menjadi-jadi terhadapnya. Tapi, apa dayaku. Rasa sayang dan juga cintaku lebih mendominasi akal sehatku."

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan tunangannya hyung?"

"Anni. Aku tak pernah tau siapa tunangannya. Yang aku tau, dia namja kaya dan juga sukses sepertimu Won."

"Itulah kebodohanmu hyung…" ucap Siwon. Shindong mendongak, beralih menatap Siwon. Namja tampan tersebut hanya tersenyum miris membalas tatapan Shindong. Dirangkulnya tubuh namja gempal tersebut. shindong hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau tak kasihan dengan namja itu hyung? Bukankah itu sama saja bila kau telah berselingkuh dengan tunangannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tau itu..Dan untuk itu, aku berniat menemuinya dan mengatakan sebenarnya padanya".

"Bila dia tak ingin melepaskan tunangannya?"

"Aku akan… Ya! Kenapa kau banyak bertanya Wonnie? Apa kau tunangan nae yeojachingu?" tanya Shindong murka. Siwon tertunduk sembari tersenyum. Tercetak indah lesung pipi yang terpahat dalam menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau tulus mencintainya hyung?"

"Kau ini… aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kapan aku pernah berbohong akan perasaanku ini?". Siwon berdiri. Ia tersenyum miris membelakangi Shindong yang masih duduk. "Bila kau memang mencintainya, jagalah cintamu itu sampai akhir hyung…."

"Aku yakin..bila kau memunculkan tekadmu ini kepada tunangannya, ia akan mengerti dan merelakan tunangannya bersama namja baik sepertimu~"

"Aku mendukung keputusanmu hyung.." Siwon beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shindong yang terlihat bingung menatapnya.

"Ya! Wonnie! Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau kemari ingin menemuiku?" panggil Shindong. Langkah Siwon terhenti, sejenak ia mematung. Siwon berbalik, tersenyum hambar membalas pertanyaan Shindong.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya darimu hyung" jawab Siwon dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shindong yang masih bergelut dengan rasa bingungnya.

_**Hari ini, awan semakin berarak mendekati sang mentari. Cahaya yang slalu diumbarnya penuh semangat, kini hanya cahaya redup nan pias tergambar. Perlahan, ia beranjak menuju peraduannya. Walau kini, belum waktunya sang rembulan menampakkan sinarnya.**_

_**.**_

Siwon berjalan santai memasuki kedai kopi didaeah Paju. Sebuah senyum termanis yang ia miliki, ia sunggingkan kepada yeoja yang telah duduk manis ditengah kedai tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum, yeojachingu yang telah menghianatinya. Kibum tersenyum memandang Siwon. Dilayangkannya sebuah ciuman hangat, kepada kedua pipi namja tersebut.

"Ada hal penting apa Wonnie, sampai-sampai kau menyusulku kemari?" tanya Kibum lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja" jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum memandang Kibum. Mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang menurutnya terlalu gombal, Kibum tertawa kecil. Hatinya sungguh geli, dan tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Kita batalkan pertunangan ini" ucap Siwon sarkatis. Sontak, Kibum terhenti dari tawanya. Ditatapnya namja tampan itu dihadapannya. Dingin dan penuh penegasan kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Dan kau bisa bersama dengan namja yang kau cintai Bummie" tambahnya lagi dengan senyuman manis melengkung dibibirnya.

"Wonnie.."

"Eum~ kenapa kau tampak sedih? Aku serius dengan perkataanku. Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Siwon. Kibum hanya membisu. Ia tak mampu berucap lebih banyak. Ditatapnya nanar Siwon yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dia tersenyum hangat pada Kibum? Oh Tuhan, tidakkah kini hatinya tengah remuk dan harus melepaskan cintanya?

Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kibum yang sudah tergeletak diatas meja. Kehangatan yang tersalur dari genggaman tangannya, dapat dirasakan pasti oleh Kibum. Namja itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Apakah ini cara baginya, menyembunyikan sakit dihatinya?

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya~" Kibum membulatkan matanya kaget. Siwon terkekeh kecil menerima tatapan tersebut. "Aku tidak berkelahi dengannya. Kau memang tak salah pilih Bummie..dia sungguh namja yang baik dan juga bertanggung jawab"

"Wonnie.."

"Bukan penyesalan yang ingin kudengar darimu Bummie. Bukankah kata terima kasih yang lebih baik dari itu semua?" Siwon tertawa nakal memainkan Kibum yang telah menitikan liquid beningnya. Namja tampan tersebut berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Kibum yang masih setia membatu di tempatnya. Siwon berjongkok disamping Kibum. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum seraya menghapus jejak liquid bening dari pipi Kibum. "Uljima..Tangisan apa ini? Aku tak suka melihatnya" ucap Siwon berlagak sok galag.

**Srapp!**

Siwon terperanjat kaget akan perlakuan Kibum yang mendadak memeluknya. Kibum menangis dalam pelukannya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya dalam bahu Siwon. Perlahan, Siwon mengelus pelan surai hitam yeoja tersebut. Hatinya berteriak lantang mendengar tangisan dari yeoja yang dicintainya.

"Heii..kenapa kau menangis chagi?" tanya Siwon.

"Gomawo Wonnie.." gumam Kibum.

**Degh!**

Matanya tertunduk sayu, mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Walau ia telah sedikit merelakan yeoja yang dicintainya, tapi masih saja sebersit asa menggelungi sudut hatinya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Hanya senyum hambar yang ia ulas dengan manis.

Dilepaskannya pelukan Kibum darinya. Ia mengatup kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Kibum. Diusapnya pelan liquid bening yang mengalir dari pipi Kibum dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ditariknya sedikit sudut bibir Kibum dengan jari-jarinya, sehingga terbentuk sebuah lengkungan indah dari bibirnya.

"Bukankah kata terima kasih harus beriringan dengan senyuman?"

"Kajja.. "

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Menemui dia. Itu kan yang kau inginkan?" jawab Siwon. digandengnya tangan Kibum meninggalkan kedai kopi tersebut.

'Biarkan aku mencintaimu detik ini jua Bummie.. Walau kini hatimu telah kau sematkan untuknya. Aku memang sakit harus menerima kenyataan ini semua. Tapi, aku akan lebih sakit lagi memandangmu terus menangis bersamaku' batin Siwon seraya memandang Kibum dengan senyuman hangatnya.

**.**

**Sorry, but I love Him**

**.**

Siwon melajukan kendaraannya bersama Kibum dijalanan dengan kecepatan cukup kencang. Pemandangan yang cukup khas, melewati bukit-bukit yang berdiri kokoh dengan hamparan pohon dan juga rerumputan yang terpajang indah disana. Sesekali namja tampan tersebut melirik kearah yeoja disampingnya. Siwon hanya mendesah pelan, saat diketahuinya Kibum tengah merenung memandang lepas lukisan Tuhan diluar jendela tersebut.

"Bummie.." panggil Siwon. Kibum menoleh lemah. Senyuman lirih ia lontarkan pada namja tersebut. "Waeyo? Kau tidak senang, kita akan ke Seoul dan membereskan masalah ini?"

"Aku hanya takut pada appa Wonnie. Biar bagaimanapun, pertunangan kita ini atas kemauan kedua orang tua kita, bukan kita" jawab Kibum. Siwon tersenyum hambar. 'Ini jelas-jelas pertunangan kita Bummie' batinnya.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Biar nanti aku yang akan berbicara pada Kim ahjussi. Semangatlah Bummie" tutur Siwon lembut.

"Gomawo Wonnie"

Walau satu janggalan yang menyeruak hatinya, ia telah menemui titik terangnya..Kibum masih saja merenung. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini? Sejak terungkapnya kenyataannya, ia seperti enggan menatap lebih lama namja tampan disampingnya. Rasa bersalahkah? Entahlah..hanya hatinyalah yang lebih tau.

"Wonnie.."

"Eum"

"Kau serius membatalkan pertunangan ini? Apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati padaku, akan sikapku padamu?"

"Bila aku sakit hati bagaimana?" Siwon bertanya balik, dan pertanyaannya tersebut berhasil membuat Kibum menoleh kepadanya.

"Terlalu munafik bila aku mengatakan tidak. Tetapi, harus bagaimana lagi? Aku tak ingin hatimu semakin terkurung karnaku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia Bummie. Dan itu, sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku" jelas Siwon. Kibum hanya bisa membisu. Tatapan sendu telah tersemat menatap Siwon. Tak ingin menangis, lagi-lagi Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dan setidaknya, ia dapat mengelabui hatinya yang berteriak pilu.

Melihat itu semua, Siwon juga ikut terdiam. Ia tak ingin membuat Kibum kembali sedih karna ucapannya. Pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada jalanan yang sedikit kosong dihadapannya. Merasa laju kendaraannya yang terbilang cukup kencang, ia menginjak pedal rem dibawah kemudinya. Tapi, kandas.. sesuatu terjadi pada pedalnya.

Berulang kali namja tersebut menginjak pedal rem, bahkan dengan kerasnya…tapi, laju kendaraan yang dibawanya tak kunjung melambat. Siwon terlihat panic dibuatnya. Ia memandang kaca spion kendaraannya, dan cukup beruntung belum ada laju kendaraan lain dibelakangnya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disampingnya, Kibum beralih memandang Siwon yang tampak kacau saat ini. "Waeyo Wonnie?"

"Sepertinya… remnya blong" jawab Siwon.

Sontak, matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia melihat sisi jalanan ketakutan. Terlihat jelas, dari tingkah yeoja tersebut yang terlalu grasak-grusuk. "Eottokhe? Eottokhe?" tanyanya panic. Siwon tak mengubris pernyataan Kibum, ia hanya terfokus pada jalanan yang dihadapinya. Ia juga terlalu bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya? Terlalu berbahaya dijalanan yang terbilang curam kini.

"Jalanan cukup sepi, apa kau mau bila kita meloncat keluar?" tanya Siwon dingin

"Mwo?"

Kibum hanya diam. Pandangannya kosong sesaat. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Apakah Tuhan telah menghukumnya saat ini? Entahlah. Terlalu rumit untuk ia seorang menjelaskannya

"Ya! Kim Kibum.."

"Kibum…" Tak ada sahutan yang terucap dari Kibum. Yeoja tersebut masih setia bergelung dalam pandangannya. Ia masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang ia lalui saat ini

"Bummie" Siwon melepaskan satu tangannya dari kemudi, demi membuat yeoja disampingnya sadar sepenuhnya. Guncangan demi guncangan ia lepaskan demi membangunkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Kibum beralih menatap Siwon. Siwon sedikit tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Gwechana?" Kibum mengangguk. Ia beralih menatap jalanan didepannya. Matanya melotot horror saat sebuah kendaran yang tengah berbelok dari tikungan berlawan arah mendekati mereka. "Wonnie awas!" pekik Kibum.

Siwon beralih menatap kemudinya. Namja tampan tersebut terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Ia membanting setirnya kearah kiri, dan naasnya… kendaraan yang mereka kemudi berhasil terjun bebas pada jurang curam yang sudah menampung akan jiwa-jiwa mereka.

.

_**Rembulan dan juga mentari mencapai titik poros mereka. Kegelapan yang terjadi memenuhi isi Bumi. Tapi, kegelepan dari siapa yang tercurahkan diantara mereka?**_

_**.**_

Kibum tersadar dari pingsannya. Pandangannya sejenak kabur, menatap keadaan sekitar. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dirasa kini. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. Dilihatnya keadaan sisi kiri yang telah tertutup dedaunan dan juga batang-batang pohon. Ia beralih melihat sisi kanannya. Didapatinya Siwon yang tak sadarkan diri dengan cairan merah membasahi keningnya. Kibum meraih Siwon dengan tangan kanannya, Diguncangnya pelan lengan namja tersebut "Won..wonnie.."panggilnya lirih.

"Wonnie.."

Sejenak, Siwon sadar. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan keras yang didapatinya tadi. Sama halnya seperti Kibum, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Sepertinya posisi kita tengah terbalik Wonnie" ucap Kibum. Siwon diam sesaat. Dan Kibum benar adanya. Posisi kendaraan mereka tengah terbalik disisi jurang, dan berhasil terhalangi oleh pohon yang tumbuh disisinya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa keluar?" tanya Kibum.

"Apa kau bisa melepaskan sabuk pengamanmu, Bummie?" Siwon berbalik tanya. Kibum berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, tapi tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Siwon menatap sisi kanan kendaraannya. Kaca-kaca yang sudah hampir tanggal dari letaknya, dipatah paksa oleh Siwon. Ia beralih menatap Kibum yang sudah terkulai lemas disampingnya.

"Sabarlah sebentar Bummie.."

"Apa..apa yang kau lakukan Wonnie?" tanya Kibum lemah. Siwon tak juga menjawab. Ia terus memotong sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan Kibum dengan kaca yang didapatinya tadi. Tetesan darah yang keluar melalui sela-sela genggamannya dalam memegang sebilah kaca tersebut, terus membanjiri pakaian atas Kibum.

"Hentikan Wonnie.. kau sudah melukai tanganmu.."

Lagi-lagi Siwon tak mengidahkan pernyataan Kibum. Ia terus menggesekkan kaca tersebut penuh semangat. Dan atas kerja kerasnya, sabuk itu terlepas.

"Keluarlah cepat Bummie..Aku akan menyusul" tutur Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak ada waktu lagii" tambahnya, seketika Kibum tak jua mengikuti perkataannya. Kibum membuka pintunya. Pintunya terbuka kecil, mengingat posisi pintunya yang menghadap sisi jurang. Kendaraan tersebut sedikit bergoyang, akibat tumpuan yang dibuat Kibum.

Yeoja tersebut berhasil, disisi jurang dengan bertumpu pada akar pohon yang cukup kuat. Ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat keadaan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum akan keberhasilan Kibum tersebut. Dan sekarang saatnya ia yang harus menyelamatkan dirinya. Digeseknya kuat, ikatan sabuk pengamannya..dan berhasil. Ia membuka pintu kendaraannya dan mencoba keluar dari sana.

Tapi sayang, Sebuah batang pohon yang jatuh menimpa bagian depan kendaraannya, menghimpit kendaraan tersebut kebawah..dan itu berarti, kaki Siwon juga terhimpit bersamanya. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan kedua kakinya dengan keras. Guncangan yang dibuatnya, berhasil membuat letak kendaraan tersebut sedikit oleng kekanan.

Siwon tak pantang menyerah. Ia terus berusaha agar kedua kakinya bisa terlepas dari himpitan tersebut. "Wonnie.." panggil Kibum.

"Gwechana Bummie…" jawab Siwon. Ia terdiam. Saat didapatinya bau bensin yang menusuk penciumannya. Sedikit percikan api menyeruak dibagian belakang kendaraannya. Ia semakin gesit melarikan diri dari kematian yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi, tak ada yang berubah. Satu incipun kakinya tak jua bergerak kesisi lain. Siwon mendesah pasrah bila kematian memang telah menemuinya.

"Bummie.." panggil Siwon lirih.

"Wae? Cepat kau keluar Wonnie" bentak Kibum.

"Kau dan juga Shindong hyung..hiduplah yang bahagia ne. Jadilah seorang istri yang begitu baik dan juga seorang ibu yang penyayang terhadap anak-anakmu nanti~"

"Maafkan aku yang tak terlalu peka dengan sikap ketidakmauanmu padaku Bummie~"

"Apa yang kau katakana Pabbo.. cepatlah keluar..Hiks" bentak Kibum

"Aku tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu itu..Permintaan terakhirmu eoh? Jangan bermimpi..Hiks" Kibum menangis. Ia terus mengeluarkan liquid bening yang tak terelakkan lagi untuknya. Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya? Ia yang begitu bersalah, tetapi namja tersebut yang harus menanggungnya. Hatinya mengerang frustasi.

"Kau dengar itu? Satuan patroli tengah datang kemari, Kau tak akan mati Wonnie.."

Kobaran api makin melebar. Kibum hanya bisa berteriak histeris meminta Siwon agar cepat keluar dari kendaraannya. Apakah kau tak tau bila ia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

Kobaran api tersebut semakin melebar, memakan tiap inci serpihan kendaraan Siwon. Siwon memberatkan tubuhnya kesisi kenan jurang. Kendaraan tersebut sedikit bergoyang, dan itu membuat Kibum semakin histeris dibuatnya..

'Aku takkan berhenti mencintaimu Bummie..Hingga kematian mendatangiku, rasa ini tetap sama~"

Siwon terus menggoyang-goyangkan kendaraannya dengan tumpuan badannya. Kendaraan tersebut semakin oleng, dengan kobaran api yang mengelilinginya. Kendaraan tersebut, perlahan menyelusuri jurang dengan semakin histeris dibuatnya melihat kendaraan yang menjauhinya kebawah

'Dan aku berharap, Tuhan bisa menyatukan kita dikehidupan kedua nanti. Saranghe…'

**DUARR!**

Kibum mematung. Menatap hampa kobaran api dibawahnya. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi mengalir dengan indahnya, kini semakin menyeruak membasahi pipinya.

"Wonnie…"

Sekelabat kenangannya bersama Siwon memenuhi memori otaknya. Begitu manis dan juga indah. Senyuman manis yang slalu dimunculkannya saat bersama, slalu terukir dengan tulus dalam ingatannya. "Bummie… saranghe" Begitu sering namja tampan tersebut berkoar dengan manisnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Apakah ini balasan Tuhan terhadapnya? Kibum terus menangis memandang kobaran api dibawah sana. Ia tak sadar, kini tubuhnya telah terangkat keatas oleh tim penyelamat. Pandangannya terus kosong melihat kobaran tersebut yang terus menari-nari mengejekknya.

.

_**Ia tak mampu lagi bertahan. Ia telah kalah mempertahankan posisinya. Kembali keperaduan, adalah hal tepat menurutnya. Beristirahat sejenak, dan akan kembali keesokkan harinya, bersama kehidupan barunya**_

_**.**_

Cahaya pias yang mewarnai langit, beranjak perlahan menuju peraduannya. Indah bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan dua sejoli, di sudut jurang memandang pulangnya mentari tersebut.

Kibum tersenyum lirih, melihat fenomena yang telah biasa terjadi itu. Dipandangnya sosok namja tambun disampingnya yang tengah merangkul pundaknya. "Sudah 2 tahun oppa. Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu.."

"Ne, chagi.."

"Apa kau menyesal telah menikah denganku?" tambah Shindong, namja tambut tersebut. Kibum menggeleng lemah. Dirangkulnya pinggang suaminya tercinta, dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Shindong, sembari berujar "Bila aku tak mencintaimu, kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu oppa? Dan juga mengandung anakmu" Shindong tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya perlahan kening istrinya tercinta.

"Kajja.. hari sudah mulai gelap, kasihan baby kita" tutur Shindong seraya mengelus perut datar Kibum. Kibum mengangguk. Diletakkan rangkaian bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, dipinggir jurang. Ia tersenyum lembut memndang sisi jurang yang curam tersebut," Selamat Jalan Oppa.." ucapnya pelan.

Shindong dan juga Kibum berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Kibum masih saja memandang lirih rangkaian bunga yang diletakkannya tersebut. Saat hendak memasuki mobilnya, ia kembali melihat rangkaian bunga tersebut. Kibum tersenyum lebar. Takkala bayangan Siwon tersenyum lembut padanya, seraya melambaikan tangannya.

.

**Find**

Ini efef one shoot perdana amoree Chingu. Amore sengaja ngebuat crackpair, akibat amoree kalah taruhan nih ama sobat Amoree yang fanatic buanget ama ..#Bercanda sobat Gimana Sobat? Udah sesuai seleramu? Dan hutang Amoree sudah lunas ne? Walaupun udah berbulan-bulan lamanya

Sobat amoree : Bryan Andrew Cho : itu mintanya sih Wonppa dibuat bener-bener menderita dan Kibum ama Shindong, tapi amoree bingung..gimana caranya? Yah jalan satu-satunya Wonppa dibuat died..#digapok sandal istri-istri wonppa.

Amoree harap, dengan adanya efef ini…kalian makin cinta ama amoree, bukan makin eneg ama amoree. Ihihi.

Dah dech cuap-cuapnya..Gomapta. Dan buat sobat amoree, Saranghe :*

**Review and review..please!**


End file.
